In zipper-preset neckties, the size of the tie loop is usually adjusted by means of a zipper. Since the pull tab of the zipper slider is secured to the inner side of a support body, it can not be turned over as in the case of using the zipper in a conventional manner such that the spine-shaped stopper pin provided on the inner side of the pull tab of a conventional zipper has to be removed (zippers of larger sizes are provided with stopping means on the suspended tabs) or the slider can not be slid. With these conventional types of preset neckties, however, there is the disadvantage that the tie loop occasionally tends to become loose by itself, thus making them less desirable.